Photovoltaic modules may be used to package solar cells. Available arrangements and designs of such photovoltaic modules are diverse. One common approach is to form a laminate of multiple layers, the laminate encapsulating the solar cells. However, degradation of efficiency of the solar cells in such a photovoltaic module may occur if any one of the layers partially or entirely delaminates from an adjacent layer. Interlayer delamination in a photovoltaic module can also result in long term reliability problems when weak interfaces lead to voids which eventually become collection zones for moisture, potentially leading to corrosion of metal contacts and eventually becoming an electrical hazard.